


Promise Me Lotor

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: Lance is dying of old age and he suffers from Alzheimer's, and he has one last request for his space babe (Lotor).





	Promise Me Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> I used nyaboylance prompt on Tumblr, of a dying lance and a grieving lotor. I strayed a bit from the prompt because I a really bad at writing, so I only made a small ones hot.

Lotor, former prince, now emperor of the Galran Empire, rushed to Lance's chambers in their castle. Lotor had been working on reestablishing former alliances, new and old, just to better the Galran name that was once bathed in blood during his father's cruel rule.

He was called by one of his generals, Ezor, she and Lance had grown quite close over the years, they had become best of friends, her normal playful face was morphed into that of fear and worry.

 

"Lotor! It's Lance, he's collapsed!"

  
Lotor ended his duties for the day, as he rushed to their shared chambers. During the last decade, Lance's health had diminished increasingly, and with his health, so did his love's memories. Lance had developed a human disease that his grandmother had, he believed it was called Alzheimer's disease, and every single day for the last ten years, Lance struggled to remember him.

 

Lotor barged into his and Lance's chamber, out of breathe, as he finally made it to his side.

 

Lotor held his breath, a lump in his throat threatened to make the emperor sob.

 

"Lance, my love, are you alright?! "

 

Lance was laying on his back, he stared at the canopy that toppled over their bed. It had been many years since he was able to distinguish his beloved, but even if he wasn't able to tell who Lotor was, he felt the love and worry that radiated from him. The Cuban man slightly turned his face to Lotor, he raised his hand to wipe away the tears from his ageless love. He smiled widely at Lotor, wrinkles creating more wrinkles.

 

"Hey, no tears! Someone as pretty as yourself shouldn't be crying."

 

Lotor's clutched Lance's hand, he felt how the once soft and slender hands became firm and calloused. He sobbed loudly, but he held up a sad smile.

 

"Dear, how can you still be so obsessed with my appearance when you should he concerned about your own health?"

 

Lotor placed a small kiss on Lance's hand.

Lance laughed wryly,"Because I want to see your beautiful smile before I die. You always had such a beautiful smile, Lotor, and to die for hair." 

Lotor held his breath, was...was this a cruel joke? On the rare days, really rare days, Lance is able to remember him, only on his deathbed?

 

"Lance, please, do you remember me? "

 

"Yes? Lotor, we've been married for over five decades now, how could I not remember my husband?"

 

Lotor gasped, he pulled Lance into a hug, albeit a soft and short lived one as Lance started to go into a coughing fit.

 

"Lance, please, please don't leave me alone. Don't die, I can bring in the druids and the doctors, I can make them help you! They can make you well again! Please, please my love, I need you. I-I can't rule this empire without you!"

  Lotor quickly gave his husband a small kiss, and then he stared into his eyes tears running down his purple face.

The once ocean blue eyes, stared at his husband, he closed his eyes for a moment as he considered his husband's pleas. He opened them and did his best to pick himself up so he was sitting up.

Lotor and Zethrid helped accommodate the now sitting lance by putting pillows behind him.

"Lotor, my love, my beautiful space babe, my purple panther, my love, my life, my everything, we never had this conversation. The conversation of my death, it's my time, my love. Humans like myself, at this age, it's only natural to die. It's my time."

"Bullshit Lance! That is complete and utter bullshit! I can help you live longer, I can help you with everything! I can make the druids cure you of your Alzheimer's disease, your illnesses, I can help you love for hundreds of years more! We can stay together longer! I assure you, my love, I need you! Our children need you!"

Lotor started to sob loudly, he held onto Lance, sobbing onto his shoulder. Lance held him, rubbing his back, tears also forming.

"Lotor, I love you so much. You made me the happiest man that has ever lived. You helped me view myself as something more than just a Cuban boy with self esteem issues. You saw something in me that was worth loving. You gave me the best last years of my life, but I cannot go on anymore. Our children, they have a piece of me inside them. They have a piece of you inside them. You, my moon, you have our beautiful children. Although it brings me so much pain, I wish for nothing more than all of your happiness. So don't think I am abandoning you, I am simply letting you explore a new chapter in your life. A life without me, but with our children."

Lotor was sobbing loudly, in the background, sniffling can be heard by the generals. Ezor's sobs was quite louder than the rest of the generals, but still tamed compared to her Lotors. Lotor felt even worse, he was losing a husband, but his friends were also losing a brother. How cruel.

Lance made Lotor look him in the eyes," I love you Lotor, but promise me one thing."

Lotor held Lance's face and nodded," Of course, anything!" 

"You are different from Zarkon, he instilled hatred and fear among his people and others, change that. Make the Galran Empire great again. Show mercy, and lead your people to a better future. Teach our kids that the world no longer has to fear them. They are beautiful, and so is the rest of the Galran race. They deserve another chance, everyone does. You deserved a second chance, and you used it. I am proud to call this empire my home, and I am proud you are leading it. Flourish my love."  
With that said, the Lance that had been missing for years started to vanish again. Lotor sobbed once again. 

Nerti and Ezor went to comfort Lance who was becoming overwhelmed with the sobbing Lotor. Zethrid and Acxa went to Lotor and pulled him away from his distress husband.

Two weeks later, Lance passed in his sleep. Lotor and his people mourned for him. In his honor, they placed a statue in the capital, and one in the Castle of Lions.

Lotor worked hard for many many centuries to build up the Galran name once again. He did his very best to keep his promise to his precious husband. Over the years, one by one, his generals passed as well. Each living not only a mark in their culture and history, but also children who also made their marks on their empire and on his children.

First it was Nerti, then Ezor, Zethrid, and lastly Acxa. He was the last of his friends to die. He left his heirs, both half human and half Galran children to run and continue to better the Galran legacy, and tell the story of their fathers. The tale of redemption and new beginnings.

He joined Lance in the afterlife as well, in his sleep. He was met with a smiling, and ageless Lance, who was holding out his hand for him, and with him, his generals.

"Finally! I've been waiting centuries to look at that beautiful mug of yours!"  
Lotor smiled as he went to embrace Lance.  
"I missed you so much my love."

"I missed you too, my beautiful space babe. "

**Author's Note:**

> http://nyaboylance.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm bad with hyper links, and I'm on mobile at the moment. This a link to their blog, and this a link to their prompt:
> 
> http://nyaboylance.tumblr.com/post/164134308115/when-i-saw-zarkon-held-the-hand-of-the-dead-body


End file.
